


Think A Little Less

by Mustang_Girl16



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Songfic, Why Did I Write This?, Would This Be Considered Smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustang_Girl16/pseuds/Mustang_Girl16
Summary: Kiss a little moreThink a little lessBurning up the night like a cigaretteAnd get you out of this barOut of that dressAnd kiss a little moreAnd kiss a little moreThink a little lessThink A Little Less by Michael Ray--“Let’s get out of here.” He whispered into her ear. He felt her stiffen.“Steve, you know we can’t.”“But you want to.” She turned around in his arms a sorry look on her face.“You know we can’t-” he kissed her quickly pulling away.“Maybe instead of looking for reasons not to, we ought to just think a little less.”





	Think A Little Less

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a mini war with myself right now. I've had this song stuck in my head for days and I came home and wrote this. I don't know if you would constitute this as smutty. I wasn't going for it, but it happened and I blame Tumblr. I really love this song though and I thought it fit Steve and Nat perfectly so I had to. 
> 
> Like I said I wasn't going for something smutty so if it's choppy or weirdly written I'm new to this. Sorry.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the character's if I did this would have been cannon years ago, I make no monies my bank account is proof. I don't own the song or the words used.
> 
> Anyways hope you guys like it!

_Midnight’s creepin’ in, we know better_

_Than leaving here together_

_And in case you were wondering_

_You’ve never looked hotter_

_So why even bother_

_Looking at the reasons not to_

_Maybe we ought to_

_Kiss a little more_

_Think a little less_

_Burning up the night like a cigarette_

_And get you out of this bar_

_Out of that dress_

_And kiss a little more_

_And kiss a little more_

_Think a little less_

_When your friends start asking you_

_Look ‘em in the eyes_

_Tell a white lie_

_How I dropped you off at home_

_And I walked you to the door_

_Nothing more_

_Tomorrow you can say we’re just friends_

_But baby ‘til then_

_We can kiss a little more_

_Think a little less_

_Burning up the night like a cigarette_

_And get you out of this bar_

_Out of that dress_

_And kiss a little more_

_Kiss a little more_

_Think a little less_

_I’ll go warm up the truck if you wanna hop in_

_Give you a minute or two_

_To say goodbye to your friends_

_Ain’t gotta go home_

_But we gotta get gone_

_‘Cause we’ve already waited too long to_

_Kiss a little more_

_Think a little less_

_And do the only thing we’ve been thinking ‘bout doing_

_Since the moment, girl, we met_

_Kiss a little more_

_Think a little less_

_Burning up the night like a cigarette_

_And get you out of this bar_

_Out of that dress_

_And kiss a little more_

_Kiss a little more_

_Kiss a little more_

_Think a little less_

_Burning up the night like a cigarette_

_And get you out of this bar_

_Out of that dress_

_And kiss a little more_

_Kiss a little more_

_Think a little less_

_Yeah, think a little less_

_Yeah, think a little less_

_Think A Little Less-Michael Ray_

* * *

The team had decided to go out to the club-correction Tony decided that the team needed to go clubbing tonight and now Steve found himself at a table people watching. The music was loud, the people seemed to be having fun, but he still couldn’t quite bring himself to join in. His gaze immediately found Natasha in the crowed of dancers trying to get Pepper more into it.

He knew they had something between them, but he couldn’t bring himself to even think about voicing those thoughts. He knew what she’d say, _we can’t_ or _what about so and so?_ It wasn’t like he didn’t understand where she was coming from, but he still couldn’t help the feelings he had for her. He just wished they could forget everyone else around them for one night.

_Maybe if they just stopped thinking so much?_

So he went out there and the smile she gave him as she took his hand made it all worth it. It was nearing midnight and once he’d actually stopped thinking about it he was able to get the hang of it.

Natasha’s hands gripped his waist as she pressed her body to his. She moved against him sliding down his body till she was practically kneeling on the floor, turning she pushed herself back up. His hands found their way over her body, gripping her hips as they grinded against each other. Her head fell back against his chest as they moved, one hand gripping the back of his neck while the other took one of his guiding it further down her body. Steve leaned his head in the crook of her neck when he felt warm smooth skin of her inner thigh.

He pressed her closer breathing deeply. They’d tease each other all the time, but this was too much. He had to get her out of there, out of that damn dress before he took advantage of the conveniently place zipper down her front.

“Let’s get out of here.” He whispered into her ear. He felt her stiffen.

“Steve, you know we can’t.”

“But you want to.” She turned around in his arms a sorry look on her face.

“You know we can’t-” he kissed her quickly pulling away.

“Maybe instead of looking for reasons not to, we ought to just think a little less.” Natasha seemed slightly stunned by his forwardness.

“Our friends-” he shook his head.

“When they ask you can tell them I took you home, made sure you got upstairs, then left. Tomorrow we can be just friends, but until then…we could kiss a little more think a little less.”

Natasha’s jade green eyes met his baby blues before looking through the crowed at their friends. She bit her lip, she wanted this and clearly he did too. Maybe one night they could kiss a little more…She returned her gaze to him nodding.

“Give me a minute to say goodbye.” He nodded, turning around to go get the car.

Natasha slid into the passenger’s side next to Steve leaning over to kiss him.

“Drive, I don’t care where. We’ve already waited way too long.” He kissed her passionately before taking off.

* * *

Steve quickly drove back to the tower and barely had the truck in park before Natasha straddled his lap kissing him. He moved his hands up her thighs, pushing her dress up as she went for his belt. She tugged at it frustrated by the confined space.

“Bedroom. Now.”

He nodded opening the door as they both bolted for the elevator. He pushed her up against the wall, slanting his lips over hers. She pushed his jacket off his body as he kissed down her neck stopping to suck on her pulse point. She tugged on his hair pulling him back smirking seductively.

“Leave it where they won’t see it.” Biting her lip, she looked through her lashes at him; pulling the zipper of her dress down her body slowly, making sure he was watching till her dress hit the floor. “Take your pick.”

The elevator dinged and she wrapped her legs around his waist kissing him hard as they stumbling to his room. Finally doing the only thing they’d been thinking about doing since the moment that they’d met.

* * *

A few days had passed since Steve and Natasha decided to think less and everything had gone back to normal.

The team sat around the common room laughing and joking around and Natasha could hear Steve’s laughter from where she sat talking with Pepper and Maria. She looked over to see the soldier all bright smiles as Sam missed the ball sending the que into the hole. Maybe it was silly, but she couldn’t help wondering if maybe she’d had something to do with how happy he’d been these last few days.

“You ok?” Natasha was brought out of her thoughts by Pepper and Maria as the two woman eyed her.

“Uh yeah actually, I’m great. Why do you ask?” Pepper and Maria shared a glance, but just nodded.

“Nothing, you just seem different that’s all.” Maria said taking a sip of her wine.

“Nothing bad, but you’ve just seemed happier a lot lately that’s all.” Pepper added with a small smile. “Wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain blond blue eyed soldier would it?”

Natasha shook her head.

“Why do people always assume it’s a man first? I don’t need one to make me happy.” Maria hummed.

“True. Well whatever it is, it suits you.” The topic changed once again and soon the other two women were talking away.

She thought back to that night, to Steve’s words and without thinking she picked up her phone quickly sending a message before she could think. Her phone buzzed mere seconds later; smiling as she read his reply…

_“I was just thinking my mind could use a break, you?”_

_“I could think a little less.”_

\--

_Yeah, think a little less_

_Yeah, think a little less_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome, but I'm going to go hide in a hole right now because the idea that I just wrote smut and posted it is making me anxious. Though this isn't the first time I've written it, it is the first time I'm posting it.


End file.
